Mistletoe?
by Dr.Sarcastic
Summary: The agents decide to create some Christmas-themed mischief that puts JJ and a certain genius in a compromising position.


"Hey Pretty Boy," Reid heard Morgan call tauntingly. "There's something for you in the conference room."

Reid looked up from his papers to see Morgan smiling at him innocently from his desk.

"What is it?"

"You'll see," Morgan teased with a wink and a boyish grin.

_December 17th, nothing special today. No reason for Morgan to prank me,_ Reid mentally checked.

He glanced back over at Derek who seemed relatively normal. It appeared safe enough. He set down his papers and walked up the catwalk. He wandered in and saw JJ and Garcia talking, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hey, Reid. What's up?" JJ asked, looking up at him.

"I was about you ask you the same-"

Garcia cut him off. "Well, I've got a cyber world to rule. Bye, my fair-haired friends!" She exclaimed, practically running from the room. She slammed the door shut during her hasty exit, revealing a tiny white square on the back of the door.

"She is something else," JJ stated. "What's that?" She added, nearing the door.

"I don't know," Reid said, following her lead. They both huddled around the closed door and focused on the shred of paper.

"The writing is tiny," Reid practically whispered. "And I'm not wearing my glasses."

"It says 'look up'?" JJ mumbled. Both agents lifted their heads, puzzled.

There was a little bunch of mistletoe hung on the top of the doorframe, complete with a miniscule red bow.

"Ah, mistletoe!" Reid exclaimed, obliviously. "Did you know it's actually a parasitic plant? It was present in much European folklore as the 'mystical plant of fertility' and was thought to contain the ability to bestow life. It became more commercialized in 18th century Europe with the phenomenon of kiss..." His rambling came to a halt when he realized what was going on. "Oh."

JJ was pink. "Yeah."

"Garcia and Morgan..." He muttered, ducking his head.

"I have no doubt in my mind that they have everything to do this," JJ accused before they settled back into silence, unsure how to proceed with the situation.

The awkward was tangible in the room.

"Um," Reid stuttered, running a hand through his hair. "I guess we, we should, um...I mean..."

JJ nodded, maybe a little too eagerly. "It's bad luck to break the tradition, and it's just a kiss."

"Right, just a...kiss," Reid repeated, flushing at the k-word. "So..."

They both leaned forward slowly, then all of a sudden JJ reached out and grabbed Reid's face and pressed it to hers. It was awkward and forced at first, but then both of then began to relax. JJ's fingers weaved into Spencer's hair and she pushed him against the door. Spencer's hands slid around her waist and both began to enjoy it. The kiss was euphoric. Electric. It was new and exciting. It made them feel like they were flying and... falling?

Reid felt the ground come in tact with his back. Hard.

"Oof," He grunted, JJ on his chest.

She immediately rolled off him, looking up at a shocked Emily Prentiss.

"I'm so sorry! I opened the door and...I'll just leave you guys alone. Sorry!" Emily explained hastily before rushing off the catwalk.

Reid and JJ scrambled up and check around the bullpen to see if anyone, especially their team, noticed. Rossi and Hotch were drinking coffee by the glass doors, but they seemed unaffected. No one, despite Emily, had seemed to witness it. They turned to one another.

"That was, um, nice," JJ said, trying to end the awkward.

"Yes. Enjoyable, as far as 'just kisses' go." Reid stated, his face about the color of Garcia's lipstick. He stuck out his hand.

"Right." They shook hands uncomfortably and then slowly parted ways, thinking the exact same thing.

_Just a kiss? Yeah, right._

"Damn," Rossi mumbled to Hotch. "I just lost $50 bucks. I didn't think she could pull it off."

"I told you," Hotch said, sipping his coffee. "Don't underestimate Garcia. And plus, those two were due to give in any day now."

"True."

In Garcia's office, the three remaining agents were laughing uncontrollably as they replayed the whole scene over one of Garcia's many computers.

"I can't believe you made me do that!" Emily gasped between fits of giggles. "Their faces were priceless!"

"I honestly can't believe that worked. I was sure they would've just ignored it." Morgan admitted, grinning. "Good work, Baby girl."

"Oh, Kitten, my plans always work," Garcia bragged. "Those two were about to crack anyways, they just needed a little push."

* * *

Based off a true story. :] I'm on a little posting-spree, haha. A review would be golden. Thanks for reading. Happy Holidays, everyone!


End file.
